


Supernova

by EchoPhoenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Takes place just after Jean died, WOO, all aboard the pain train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoPhoenix/pseuds/EchoPhoenix
Summary: You attempt to deal with the fallout left after Jean Grey's death.





	Supernova

The mansion was quiet as you crept through the usually bustling halls. The only light which dared cut through the darkness was that of the moon. The only sound which penetrated the unending corridors was the creeks of the dark oak floorboards, dislodged by time. Somehow the muted silence seemed disrespectful to the memory of such a vibrant woman whom had held so much light.

That was until the light enveloped her whole like a star going supernova, the traitorous part of your brain reminded you as continued padding along the desolate hallways.

Jean Grey had passed only hours previous and it was obvious that the entire school felt it. The children returned to their rooms early and the staff shortly after that. None of them were willing to discuss the tragedy just yet, least of all the three men whom she had meant most to.

Xavier had retreated to his study under the pretence that he had work to attend to.

Scott had made a B-line to his room, slamming the door in his wake. The children had murmured about the sobs that had been emanating from behind the locked door.

Logan, however, had left. You had watched him drive out of the gates from the security of your room. Part of you itched to stop him but the more sensible section of your brain reminded you that people grieved in different ways. That despite the fact that he was a danger to himself at that very moment he could do no lasting harm.

So you had waited at the window, hugging your knees close to your chest. Your sobs eventually subsided when the moon had passed its peak; by then you were empty. Empty of pain, empty of caring.

You were simply existing.

That was, however, until the low rumble of Scott’s motorcycle, adorned with Logan, reached your ears. You wiped your eyes of any remaining wetness and watched as Logan stumbled inside the mansion.

That was what had brought you here, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and a baggy shirt referencing something that was now irrelevant. You stood in front of Logan’s door; your fist raised a hairs breath away from the worn wood. You let out an exhale of emotion that you didn’t even realise you were holding.

You knocked on the door knowing that if you hesitated you would never be able to face him.

There was a beat of silence, rustling within the room, a grumble of something intelligible before the door opened a slither.

“Who is i- oh. It’s you,” Logan murmured in his gruff tone. The hard stench of alcohol drenched your nostrils as you looked up at his towering figure.

“It’s me,” You attempted to muster up a smile but failed miserably. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Logan laughed hoarsely though there was no mirth to it. His voice was like sandpaper against your ears. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Logan turned and you pushed into the room.

The room was bathed in darkness. The clothes from the day lay tossed haphazardly in the corner. Logan padded to the closet where he briskly picked up a bottle of whiskey before turning and moving to sit on the bed. He took a deep swig and sighed deeply upon swallowing. He was in a rather embarrassing state of undress but you decided to ignore it.

Logan determinately avoided your gaze, once a man with no weaknesses, now subdued to a wolf with no pack. He looked out the window; his dark eyes glistened in the pearly light. He bit his lip, shaking as he gripped the bottle in his hands. Despite the blackness that surrounded you both you could see his fists were bone white.

“It’s my fault,” Logan breathed. He hid his face in his palms and drew in a great rattling breath. “It’s all my fault.”

“No, no, no, no…” You allowed the words to softly drift from your lips as you swiftly closed the space between you. You hunched over and took Logan’s face in your hands.

He was shaking as he dropped the bottle of alcohol on the floor with a mundane thump. It rolled into the existential shadows.

You shushed him and slowly caressed your thumb over his cheek, feathering over his facial hair as you did so. He continued shaking and muttering to himself with interspersed hiccups breaking up the torment.

“Logan, look at me,” You uttered in a hushed tone. He continued staring just over your shoulder. “Look at me.”

Finally he turned his usually harsh eyes on you, only now they resembled a wounded animal rather than the bitter man who fought against the world which had wronged him.

“It’s not your fault, okay? You did all you could. She sacrificed herself,” You watched his face, half in darkness. “None of this is your fault.”

A gulp before a brisk nod. You knew there was no real conviction behind it but it would do for now. You exhaled deeply, allowing a breath you had no idea you were holding. You pursed your lips and watched as Logan leant his forehead into your stomach.

He stayed like that for what may have been seconds or a millennia, all you know is that eventually he let out a strangled sound and a drop of water had landed on your foot. You allowed your heart a moment of pain, knowing that it was only a fraction to what the man knelt before you was feeling.

Logan’s hands slowly snaked around your waist, giving you an ample amount of time to draw back if you wanted too. You did not. He held you there finally allowing himself to shatter wholeheartedly. He shook uncontrollably and muttered nondescript words that you didn’t bother to try and decipher.

You allowed your finger to thread through his dark hair, tracing soothing patterns on his skull as he held you close.

You had no idea how long you stayed there but eventually you drew back from Logan when his sobs subsided. You felt a tiredness and grief that sank into the very marrow of your bones. He attempted to hold on but swiftly allowed you to step back.

You crouched down before him so his bloodshot eyes met with your own.

“You need sleep,” You said as you pushed a strand of hair out of his face. Logan didn’t have the energy to retaliate.

You straightened yourself and moved away, silent.

You had barely walked more than a few steps before Logan’s hand had caught your own, halting your process to the door. You turned to face his form silhouetted in moonlight.

“Can you…” Logan immediately seemed to be regretting his outburst. “Can you stay? I just- I don’t want to be alone.”

In that moment he reminded you of a small child, afraid of the dark and the monsters lurked under his bed. Despite that you knew that the real demons which tormented him were never ceasing and followed him where ever he wished to go.

“Okay, Logan. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Send a request at http://its-negans-lucille.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
